Lost
by little miss clueless
Summary: Shinichi has lost his memory in an accident and is trying to recover BUT every time he tries to regain his memories he gets shocked by horrible pain. Can he still regain his memories? Read and Find out! Last Chapter out...
1. Lost

**Lost**

By: Little Miss Clueless

Summary: Shinichi lost his memory… Every single thing… about him being the son of a famous actress and a novelist, about him being a high school detective… how he was Conan… how he was one heck of a Holmes freak and about him being Ran's lover. OCness present!!!

* * *

Story:

It's been a month and Shinichi still hasn't woken up.

_Flashback_

_He was chasing after the last member of the Black Organization. It was night time. He was running in the dark alley, then BANG he was shot in the arm still he chased after the man, BANG again and this time his shoulder. He still kept running after the man even if his sight was slowly getting blurred and he was shedding a lot of blood. That alley seemed longer, he then saw light… coming towards him it was real fast and a loud BEEP then a really hard impact and his named being cried out was the last thing he heard. His body was bumped and was thrown to the post of the traffic light. His head was badly damaged. He was lucky he still survived it or rather his heart is still beating, he is still breathing and there is still possible life in him._

_End of flashback_

"Ugh…" Shinichi groaned.

Yukiko's face brightened, and so did Yuusaku's. "Shinichi…" Yukiko muttered. Shinichi slowly exposed those beautiful blue eyes of his. Yukiko smiled as she held Shinichi's hand. Shinichi stared and then smiled at them. Yuusaku smiled back at him. Then Shinichi slowly spoke, "Who are you?" Yukiko's eyes widened and Yuusaku went to get the doctor.

The doctor came in with some nurses and took Shinichi to some other room. "Yuusaku, what happened to Shin-chan?" Yukiko cried into his shirt. "He's lost his memory… the impact…" he uttered as he tried to comfort his wife.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kudo… your son, he… suffered brain damage. Luckily… he still has general memory as in facts about stuff and he is literate. Stuff about himself he cannot remember, his name, you as his parents, how old he is, his birthday and others." "Is there anyway to fix this doctor?" Yuusaku asked. "There may be… he may regain or he may not." The doctor replied. "What do you mean 'he may not'?" he asked. "There are very minimal cases where they actually regain the lost memories but still there is a possibility. However, we advice you to not pressure or force your son to remember for he may never want it back," the doctor explained. "Thank you very much doctor, may we see our son now?" he asked and the doctor nodded.

They went into the room and found Shinichi just staring at the flowers.

"Shinichi…honey." Said Yukiko and the boy did not respond. She touched him and he looked at her. "Shinichi…" she uttered. "Is that… my…name?" Shinichi asked. "Yeah… and we are your parents I am Yuusaku and this is Yukiko." introduced Yuusaku. Shinichi wiped his mom's tears and smiled at them. "Are you hungry?" she asked him. He shook his head. "The doctor told me what happened to me…" he spoke, he then turned to the window and asked, and "Who was I? Was I ever a burden to you? What was I like?" Yukiko touched her son's face and said, "You were the best son we could ask for, you loved mysteries and Sherlock Holmes, you wanted to be exactly like him so you grew to be a high school detective, you played the violin and soccer too." Shinichi sighed and said, "I wish I knew how that felt,"

2 DAYS LATER

"Oi Kudo!" Heiji greeted. "Your folks told me what happened… I'm sorry." Shinichi turned to him and replied, "It's okay… uhm I'm very sorry to be rude but you are?" Heiji sat beside him and said, "I am Heiji Hattori! You're friend and former rival. Like you I am a High School Detective your counterpart actually, you're the High School Detective of the East and I'm the West. We worked on a lot of cases when you were Co…" he got interrupted when Yukiko shook her head. "Cooperating with the police" he slipped.

"Oh… so how are your cases today?" Shinichi asked him. "I haven't been busy lately." Heiji smiled and scratched his head. Shinichi laughed and said, "Something tells me you have a… girlfriend." Heiji blushed like crazy and replied, "She'll be arriving later with yours." Yukiko smiled when she saw Shinichi slightly blush with a tiny sparkle in his eyes. "I…have… a… girlfriend?" Shinichi stuttered. "Yah" Heiji replied. "What is she like?" he eagerly asked. "She's an awesome cook… she does karate and she cares for you a lot." Heiji explained. "I can't wait to meet her." He whispered. Then they heard giggling from outside. "That's probably them." Heiji said. The door opened and two girls came in. "Shinichi!" said one of the girls and hugged him. He was a little surprised but thought that she was who Heiji was talking about. "Kudo, she is your girlfriend." Heiji said as he pointed at Ran. "Oh yeah, I forgot, I am Ran Mouri… we grew up together and Shinichi I'm so glad you're safe!" Ran said as she hugged him again. "And this is my girlfriend Kazuha Toyama." Heiji introduced. "Hi Kudo-kun, how're you feeling?" Kazuha said. Shinichi smiled weakly at them and said, "I am very surprised at all of this," "Guys I think they need a little privacy." Said Yukiko as she signaled Kazuha and Heiji to follow her out, "Shinichi, I was scared when your parents told me that you were hurt." cried Ran. Shinichi wiped her tears and said, "This is a little awkward 'coz right now you're a complete stranger to me however I feel that you're so close to me. Please tell me, how was I as your… boyfriend? Your eyes tell me I wasn't good enough" Ran stared at him and said, "Sometimes you weren't there… you were out on a case." "I'm sorry…" Shinichi mumbled looking at his hands she entangled hers in his. "You were great when you were actually there… Every single day we walked together it was the most fun I've ever had…" she continued. Shinichi sighed and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry… I don't remember any of it." Ran cupped his cheek and said, "It doesn't matter… I love you Shinichi." Shinichi just stared back. He doesn't know what to say. She released his face from her hands. "Hey, can we come in now?" asked Heiji. "Heiji, Don't be so rude!" Kazuha commented. "Sure guys, come in." said Ran. They came in one by one. "Ran… I know this isn't a good time to say this but we'll be late if we don't leave now," Announced Kazuha. "Oh! Yeah, the arts class" Ran remembered. She kissed Shinichi on the cheek and said, "We gotta go." Kazuha then turned her back and said, "see you Kudo-kun." But as she tried to leave Heiji didn't want to let her go. She gave him a peck on the lips then uttered something. She and Ran then left.

"What's wrong Kudo? You seem troubled…" Said Heiji, as he took a bite of an apple, "It's Ran…" Shinichi mumbled. "Whabowther?" Heiji replied with his mouth full. "She said she loves me… I couldn't reply… I mean it was… well… we just met." Shinichi stuttered. Heiji swallowed his food and replied, "To you maybe… and she knows that…That's probably why she said that to make you remember." "But… nothing happened…" Shinichi answered. "Shechookachans" Heiji mouth-fully (again) replied.

Meanwhile in the hallway

"So what happened? Did you tell Kudo-kun?" asked Kazuha. "Uhm… yeah" Ran replied. "And…" Kazuha eagerly said. "He didn't remember anything… he just looked at me no reply." Ran sighed. "Oh… Sorry Ran-chan." She apologized. "It's okay he just needs a little more time." Ran concluded.

3 WEEKS LATER

Shinichi has been released from the hospital and he's staying in (of course) the Kudo mansion.

(a/n: Eri has been staying with Ran and Kogorou since the revealing of Conan Edogawa being Shinichi Kudo plus her cooking has gotten a LOT better thanks to Ran.)

"Ran do you remember when… you… had lost your memory…" Eri brought up. "Yeah, What about that?" Ran answered. "The place where you regained it, Maybe… just maybe it might help Kudo-kun." Eri said. "Your right mom, I'll call Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun and we'll go there tomorrow." She excitedly said picking up the phone. She dialed the numbers and said "I'll go tell Shinichi later." Then she placed the phone on her ear then started talking. Eri just smiled and took a sip of her tea. When she finished the call she took her jacket and bag then said, "I'll take my leave mom." Eri turned to her and said, "Be home before 6". Ran looked back and said, "Yes mom."

Ran arrived at the Kudo mansion.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kudo…" she greeted "Hey Ran!" replied Yukiko hugging her. "Where's Shinichi?" she asked. "Taking a shower." Grinned Yukiko which made Ran's blood rush to her face, "Uhm Ran-chan… could we ask a favor?" she asked. "yah?" Ran replied. "Please DON'T mention anything about Conan to Shin-chan, okay? We didn't tell you this before but the day after he woke up in the hospital we brought Mystery books to help him but instead he ended up screaming in pain while holding his head. We don't like to see him hurt so please…" Yukiko explained. "No problem." Ran replied.

"Mom who's there?" said Shinichi on top of the staircase ruffling his hair with a towel, wearing nothing but his shorts. "It's Ran-chan! She wanted to see you…" Yukiko sweetly said. Ran turned to Yukiko and whispered, "Would it be okay to bring him to Tropical Land?" Yukiko faced her and said, "Just stay away from the Mystery Coaster and it'll be okay." Then she went to the kitchen. Shinichi started walking down the stairs. "So… why did you want to see me?" asked Shinichi. Ran slightly blushed. "I was… uhm… just wondering if… uhm… you'd like to go to Tropical Land… with me, Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun." She stuttered. Shinichi smiled, "sure." He said. Ran would've fainted with the smile he just flashed at her.

_To be continued (or not)…_

_

* * *

_

Well that's it for the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it! If there are any errors that my four eyes missed please inform me!

and

Please review I beg you! The next chapter(s) depends on it… So please if you want this to continue please review!!! I need at least 10 reviews…

Thanks sooo much for reading and (if you did) reviewing.

LMC: Hey Shin-chan… How 'bout a cola?

SK: What're you talking about?

LMC: You'll see in the next chapter! (If there will be)

SK: What do you mean IF?!

LMC: I told you 10 reviews…

SK: oh c'mon!

LMC: beg them to review so you'll know

SK: Fine! Readers I BEG you for my sake please REVIEW!


	2. Tropical Land Shiver

Chapter 2: Tropical Land shivers

* * *

Hey guys... I know the 10 reviews were not presented to me but I still updated... this time I hope you guys review... It took me quite some time to update 'cause I got sooo hacked into FMA and i don't have time to do anything else (Chores, eating, running errands, going to church _**NOT**_ _**included**_) except watch it...

So the next chapter **MIGHT** take longer... please understand... I'm drooling over Roy Mustang here... ehehehe

**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN!**

* * *

"Hi Kazuha-chan , Hattori-kun!" Greeted Ran as she pulled Shinichi behind her,

"Hi Ran-chan…Shinichi-kun!" replied Kazuha.

Heiji went beside his detective comrade and said, "I bet this will help yah!" then he gave him a strong pat on the back.

They entered the gate and Shinichi looked around. Ran knew she should keep him away from the "Mystery Coaster" and told Heiji and Kazuha about it.

So they just went to different places, riding the rides… eating Cotton Candy and playing the fun games.

"Eh, He's not with yah?" Heiji exclaimed

"Isn't it obvious? He's supposed to be with you!" Ran replied

"But the minute you and Kazuha left he disappeared and I thought you brought him along!" Heiji answered back.

"AHOU! Why will we take Kudo-kun to the women's bathroom?" Kazuha angrily insulted.

"You're the ahou for not telling me where you're going!" Heiji aggressively shouted.

"Where could Shinichi be?" Ran panicked.

"Maybe he just wondered off to a place you two went to last time…" Kazuha comforted.

"THE FOUNTAIN!" Ran happily announced ("Captured in her eyes" movie)

"Let's go then…" Said Heiji.

They ran to where the fountain is and found Shinichi in the middle of it holding a can of Cola just watching the water suddenly popping up in front of him. The three teenagers ran to him.

Ran immediately hugged him and said, "Don't run off like that Shinichi…"

Shinichi hugged her back and said, "I feel like I've been here before… I brought someone here… Then laughing… that's all I remember." He mumbled.

Ran looked deep into his eyes and saw slight happiness in them.

"I gotta go to the restroom" he laughed.

"Yah, gotta too…" Heiji said as he guided Shinichi to the restroom.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

The girls saw Heiji running out of the restroom and chasing someone.

"Oi Kudo, Get back here!" he shouted.

"Oh no…" Ran and Kazuha uttered under their breaths in unison and chased after the boys.

Shinichi went somewhere behind a building and when Heiji caught up to him, he saw him trembling like a scared little boy.

"Kudo, are you alright?" Heiji asked. Shinichi held his head and started screaming in pain. He then lied on the ground and screamed, "My bones feel like their melting…" and he started panting.

Ran and Kazuha came into the scene and saw Shinichi… acting as if he's dying. Heiji didn't know what to do… he just kept saying "Kudo!" and shaking him.

"Kazuha-chan Call the doctor please…" Ran half cried. She then got to Shinichi and felt his forehead.

"He's burning up… this is NOT good…" she worriedly said.

In a few minutes Doctor Araide came. They took him to his clinic.

"Kudo-kun might have had the shock due to a scene that probably triggered his memory. He must have felt what he felt right there and then, now. As if reenacting the whole scenario," Araide explained.

Yuusaku and Yukiko came rushing in.

"Doctor what happened to him?" asked Yukiko worriedly. Araide explained again and then she approached her unconscious son.

"I'm so sorry…" Ran apologized.

"It's okay Ran… you tried to keep him away but as if the scenes are pulling him back" Yukiko's voice shook.

"He ran to the scene himself… I chased after him Mrs. Kudo…" said Heiji.

"He's the one who approached the scene?" asked Yukiko.

"yah…" Heiji answered.

"He's subconsciously trying to regain his memories on his own…" Yuusaku concluded.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**LMC: I'm sorry for the late update… Happy Birthday Shinichi!**

* * *

**LMC**: Shinichi… I'm sorry… it's been nice hanging with you… getting to know you… working with you in Fan Fics but we need a break…

**SK**: You… are going to leave me on my birthday?

**LMC**: Nope… I'm not leaving you… I'm just gonna work with someone else for a while… I'm taking a break…

**SK**: Okay… but you'll finish this, right?

**LMC**: I will... just a little later… I updated without the 10 reviews so this may be enough for a while

**SK**: It's been good…

**LMC**: Yah… so this is it *turns around* good bye… for the meantime.

**SK**: Bye… *walks away*

**LMC**: *walks into a room* Colonel Roy Mustang *salute*

**RM**: Good to have you here…

**LMC**: I look forward to working with you sir…

**RM**: Me too…

**AE**: Hey Colonel…who do we have here?

**LMC**: Call me LMC… I'm looking forward to working with you Elric Brothers…

**EE**: Same here…

**LMC**: *thinks* EEEEEEEEPPPPPP…ihihihhi (Sorry Shinichi...)

**EVERYONE: **Please review!!!

**LMC:** Like it... Hate it... errors... criticism... anything is welcome as long as you don't use _**inappropriate LANGUAGE **_I'm cool with it... Also if you have ideas for the next chapter please do tell... And also DO NOT expect this to be updated so soon if you don't review... Please and Thank you! Happy Birthday Shinichi... uhm... understand please... heheh


	3. Pictures Of Yesterday

LOST 3:

**a/n: Hey guys! It's been like 2 months since my last update… I'm so sorry but I had to move a country away and school just sucks! Who in the world needs the answer to : Find the coordinates of K & S when the midpoint is equal to 6 or the 'BINARY SYSTEM' or how to MDAS exponential value… hello??? I think my brain just cracked. If you know the answer to this then you're lucky you don't have to review your answer over and over again just to make sure the teacher doesn't laugh at your wrong answer… ANYWAY! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**

**Chapter 3: **_**Pictures of yesterday**_

"Shinichi?" Ran called out softly as she entered Shinichi's room.

"Yeah…" Shinichi replied getting up from his bed.

"I'm sorry but we can't go to the gallery cause of this stupid rain." She complained.

He smiled at her and said, "It's alright no need to blame the rain…"

Shinichi's voice… speech was so soft. It wasn't how he spoke before. He spoke gently as if carefully trying not to break his voice. Tears started to fall on Ran's cheeks and caught Shinichi's eyes.

"Ran…" he uttered.

Ran immediately brushed those tears away and smiled. "Sorry… I just… I'm fine" she hurriedly replied.

"Ran… I'm sorry… I've cost you a lot of pain… I'm sorry" he muttered looking at the pouring rain.

"Its okay… uhm… sit down… I wanna show you something." Ran offered sitting on the side of his bed.

They both sat down and Ran opened a photo album.

The first picture was of 2 children… a boy and a girl… they were eating ice cream and they were all smiles.

The second was of the same kids and this time they were with Agasa and a magician.

Next, the kids were a little older and they were in a zoo, the monkey behind them was making a funny face at the little boy.

After that there was the picture of still the same kids however, they looked like they were already in middle school and the boy was a little muddy and wearing his soccer uniform. The girl was hugging him –no more like- strangling him.

The next one was one where the kids are already in junior high. The girl was smiling at the camera and the guy was being pulled by the girl as if forcing him to be in the picture. Shinichi laughed and Ran smiled at the photo.

There were more that just made them smile.

"I wish I knew how I felt back then…" Shinichi mumbled to himself but Ran heard it.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I know you will again Shinichi"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said, "I will…"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

That night…

They heard screaming from Shinichi's room.

"Heiji did you hear that?" Kazuha uttered as she shook Heiji.

"Ignore it, Neechan must be in there…" he mumbled mindlessly.

"AHOU! Ran-chan is sleeping soundly right beside us…" she declared.

Heiji immediately stood up from the futon and ran to Shinichi's bedroom door, and saw Yukiko and Yuusaku opening the door.

Shinichi was screaming in pain, holding his head and curled up in a ball. Right beside his bed was a broken picture frame. Heiji picked it up and was surprised with what he saw, a picture of Conan with the 'Shounen Tantei'.

"Where did he get that?" Yukiko questioned as she tried to calm her son down.

"GIN, VODKA, SHERRY, VERMOUTH… ahhh… what the hell is all… ahhhhh….this!" Shinichi screamed.

Yuusaku, Heiji and Yukiko looked at each other with worried eyes then turned back to Shinichi.

Minutes later Shinichi started to calm down and drifted back to sleep.

They all went back to their rooms for they decided that they should probably help Shinichi in the morning.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Morning came and when Kazuha entered Shinichi's room to call him for breakfast, however, he wasn't there.

"Mrs. Kudo, Shinichi's not in his room!" she reported.

"In the bathroom?" Yukiko asked.

"Not there."

"What?! Yuusaku… Shin-chan's missing!" Yukiko panicked.

"Don't panic he's probably just around the house." Yuusaku assured.

The gang ran around the house looking in, over, under and out for Shinichi.

Unfortunately he wasn't there…

Just when they were all in the edge of their calm, Heiji found a piece of cloth stuck on the ceiling.

"Uhh… what's this?" He wondered tugging on it.

"Why didn't I think of that… THE ATTIC!" Yuusaku declared as he pulled the 'secret door' open, also revealing Shinichi's jacket.

"His jacket is here yet he's not! Where in the world could Shin-chan be???" Yukiko cried.

Kazuha picked up an open book, or rather, photo album on a pile of other albums.

"Oh Kudo-kun is soo cute… so is Ran-chan!" she exclaimed. The others went beside her to look at the picture.

Yuusaku went to the pile and read the spines where the labels were found.

"The 'Little Detective to High School Detective' album is missing… judging by the look of this place… Shinichi probably took it and went wherever the pictures were…" He concluded.

"Where were those photos taken?" Ran asked.

"I don't really remember, however… the content of that album starts from his birth 'till his last birthday" Yuusaku answered.

AND SO…

They moved around town and went to every place related to Shinichi yet he wasn't in any of them.

Something hit Ran (no not anything that will harm her =p) the place where they heard "Amazing Grace" and reconciled after the 2-weeks-long-fight, the place where he told her he cared for her in a non-direct way when they were young.

"Maybe he's…" Ran uttered as she ran down the road, the others following her.

"SHINICHI!" she called out.

"OI KUDO!" Heiji called.

"KUDO-KUN!" Kazuha shouted.

"SHIN-CHAN!" Yukiko cried.

"THERE HE IS!" Yuusaku declared running down the steep into the river where Shinichi laid down.

Yukiko hugged him tight. Ran stared at him teary eyed then angrily stated, "WE WERE ALL WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

Shinichi smiled then looked down.

"I'm sorry… I was carried away when I saw these *raises photo album* I wanted to feel everything I felt before to be back to normal… the nights where I see those guys in black trench coats are haunting me. I want to find out who they are…" he sadly told them, clenching his fists.

Heiji jokingly slapped his back and said, "Men in trench coats? Hahahaha Kudo are you some fashion police or something? C'mon looking for you made me hungry!"

Kazuha hugged Heiji and said, "This Ahou's always hungry…"

And they all laughed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After dinner Shinichi went back into his room with Ran.

"You know Shinichi… I will wait no matter how long…" she said

"I won't make you wait long Ran…" he whispered as he hugged her.

"I love you Shinichi…" she sighed tears slightly forming in her eyes.

He tightened his hug on her, "I might not remember how much I love you then but I love you so much Ran"

Ran's tears finally flowed and she hugged Shinichi.

"Please don't cry… I never wanted to ever see you cry…" he uttered.

"What?" she said surprised as he looked him in the eyes.

He stared back at her like he never said anything.

She laid her head on his shoulder and said, "it's nothing…"

* * *

-------

**SK: **That's it after making me wait for 2 months?!

**LMC: **Have mercy on my school sched Shinichi! plus… Col. Mustang had more reviews... thus sooner update

**SK: **So you're saying… more reviews… quicker updates

**LMC:** Yeah… *nods head*

**SK:** Okay… so please review!

**LMC: **Yeah… please!

**SK: **That's a deal huh LMC… you left me!!!

**LMC: **Don't be such a baby Shinichi… GTG more Military Vacation in need of update…

**There you go guys… after 2 months that's all I could do… LACK OF INSPIRATION and got lots and lots of homework grr… However… since my transfer people are treating me like a nerd and thus I have time to keep quiet and just write and write so the next chapter MIGHT come sooner as long as I'm not busy with Drama club though. Please keep up with me and review! Thanks sooo much to those who have already!**


	4. Falling Into Memories

**a/n: Hi guys! Thanks for following this fic… I'm sorry but this is gonna be the last chapter. I just wanted to satisfy the readers, even if there weren't much, all readers still deserve an ending.**

Chapter 4: Fall into the memories

"Shinichi?" Ran knocked on Shinichi's bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Shinichi replied opening the door.

"Want anything in particular for dinner? Your mom and I are going to the grocery…" she explained.

"I'm good with anything…" he smiled.

"Okay then…" she answered then went downstairs again.

He saw her go and it felt nostalgic. It was as if, she had left him before. He started having a small ache in his head but he ignored it.

"Oi Kudo! Wanna watch the game?" Heiji called out. "Your dad went with your Mom and Ran…"

"No thanks…" he replied.

"Heiji!!! Move your lazy butt here and clean up your futon!" Kazuha ordered.

"OH C'MON!" Heiji complained.

Shinichi laughed at what he heard. Heiji and Kazuha sounded more like a married couple than his parents.

He closed his room door as he heard Heiji's footsteps go up the stairs.

There was something about that couple that made his head fill up with blurry images of another couple. The couple seemed very happy together, however, the events in his head were like videos, he could hear the angry shouts of the couple, the laughs, and even the lady's cries. He didn't quite understand it, he didn't want to just yet, his head was throbbing in pain.

His eyesight started getting blurry, he sat down and held his head. Something under his bed caught his eye. He pulled that red thing out and found a small bowtie, with a dial at the back.

"Why would a child need this?" he uttered.

He bent down to check out more of the things underneath his bed and found a pair of snickers and a bunch of pills.

"What are these? Was I taking drugs when I was a kid?" he wondered.

Things started putting themselves together in his head. He could imagine a young boy with glasses wearing the shoes and the bowtie along with a blue jacket over his white polo, and a pair of shorts. His face, however, was still burred.

He reached in deeper underneath his bed and caught something polygon-ish. He pulled it out and it was a picture frame. He flipped it over to see what picture was there.

He saw a picture of a girl and a boy.

"HAIBARA!" he exclaimed and his head ached like crazy. Everything was coming back to him. Everything flashed in front of his eyes as it ended with a clear picture of him as Conan.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Shinichi woke up and found himself inside a hospital room.

"Shin-chan!" Yukiko exclaimed and she hugged him, more like crushed him.

"Mom… I can't breathe!" he muffled.

Yukiko let him go and looked at him with teary eyes.

Shinichi smiled, "I'm fine mom…"

"That's good to hear…" Yuusaku said as he ruffled Shinichi's hair.

"Yo Kudo…" Heiji greeted as he entered the room.

"Hattori!" Shinichi replied.

"Kudo-kun" Kazuha smiled.

"Toyama-san… Still arguing with that 'baka'?" Shinichi joked and they all smiled.

"just like the doctor said!" Yukiko cheered.

"You remember?" a soft voice spoke. It was shaky yet to Shinichi it was all he needed to hear.

"I guess we should leave you two then…" Heiji proposed and they left Ran and Shinichi alone.

"Ran…" Shinichi breathed. Ran dashed to him with red puffy eyes and hugged him.

She sobbed into his shoulders as he stroke her hair.

"It's good you finally remember… I was afraid you'll never…" she sobbed.

"Don't worry Ran… even when I had no idea who I was… You made me feel there was nothing missing…" he whispered.

"Shinichi…" she sobbed even more.

He pushed her away slowly and looked into her eyes. He found the box his dad left him and showed it to her.

"I was suppose to do this when I get back... in a place where it would be memorable. But I decided, it was now or never." Shinichi smiled.

He opened the box and a diamond ring sparkled inside the box. It wasn't too elegant nor was it too simple, it was perfect.

"Shi...Shinichi" Ran sniffed.

"Ran Mouri... Will you marry me?" he asked.

Ran stared from the ring then to Shinichi's eyes.

"YES I WILL!" she exclaimed as her lips came crashing down to his.

They separated for breath and he inserted the ring on her finger. She stared into the ring, disbelief and surprise still present in her eyes.

"FINALLY!" Heiji clapped as he entered the hospital room. "I told you, you should've done it before we left. Now, we don't have to hide it anymore..."

Kazuha raised her hand to reveal her already occupied ring finger.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

They had a double wedding a month after. Everyone was there.

"Thanks to your picture and my family's support. I wouldn't be here right now..." Shinichi thanked Shiho (Haibara).

"Than that means, you owe me Kudo-kun..." she grinned

"Eh?" he exclaimed.

They both laughed.

**The End**

**

* * *

_Thank you so much for following my story, reviewing, favorit-ing and alert-ing my story. I hope you enjoyed. I am just very grateful. and to those who weren't really satisfied with the ending... just review. I hope y'all review even if you think it sucked._  
**


End file.
